


Shattered

by Kileah



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Grieving, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kileah/pseuds/Kileah
Summary: “Alby.” Newt mouthed the name and had to press as hand to his mouth to avoid the wailing sound that threatened to rise at the back of his throat.Unlike Thomas who grieved every time something happened to one of their mates, Newt knew he had to be the steadfast face to keep everyone smiling or be the motherly voice to keep them from breaking down. But he himself had never had his own moment.





	Shattered

A shower. When was the last time he had felt hot water run over his skin? Obviously it hadn’t been since before he was put into the Glade. Was it the same for the others too?

The excited sounds Newt heard ringing against the tile walls was the obvious answer. He laughed as he undressed and wondered how long had it been since any of them had a chance to let loose like this. Even for a shower. Newt was certainly wondering a lot of things. He tried to wipe it from his mind as Minho threw an arm around his shoulder with that dorky half smile. “This is going to be great.” He still wore that smile as he pulled Newt off to the showers before he even had a chance to grab a towel.

Frypan and Winston had already lept into a shower and closed the curtain behind them. There was more cheering as the showers were turned on. “Hope that hot water is unlimited.” Minho laughed and slipped away to pick the stall next to where he left Newt. Looking down the row, Thomas seemed to be taking his time. As if his mind was still reeling. Newt noticed he did that a lot. “Come on now. Get in and enjoy it.” Thomas had looked as if he had been caught off guard but he smiled and nodded.

Newt did the same and once he had that hot water running over him he let out his own sound of enjoyment. Which turned into a few other more … provocative sounds. Which he had hoped weren’t loud enough to get passed Minho.

It had turned quiet as the boys showered and enjoyed their time under the hot water. But for some reason the heat brought flashes. Running through the maze. The heat in his legs to carry on. The struggle in his arms as they pushed back Grievers. Then the faces flooded back. Chuck. Gally. Those that had died on their way to freedom. Those that died in the Glade that night they were attacked.

“Alby.” Newt mouthed the name and had to press as hand to his mouth to avoid the wailing sound that threatened to rise at the back of his throat.  
Unlike Thomas who grieved every time something happened to one of their mates, Newt knew he had to be the steadfast face to keep everyone smiling or be the motherly voice to keep them from breaking down. But he himself had never had his own moment.

But as the water poured down his skin he felt the emotions rise up with the steam. Still keeping his mouth covered from any sob that might escape, he sank against the wall.

Alby was gone. Their leader. The man who had entrusted him to be second in command over the lives and well-being of their friends. The man he had cared for deeply. He was gone.

“Where’s Newt?” Thomas looked over their group and passed a slight frown to everyone. It was obvious though once they realized a shower was still running. “Maybe he’s enjoying it too much.” He half chuckled.

“I’ll go get him.” Minho picked up a spare towel and let himself in. “Newt? You alright man?” He slipped passed the curtain and was surprised by what he saw. This wasn’t the Newt he knew. Reaching out he turned off the shower which seemed to spark some sense into the boy because he looked at Minho wide eyed.

“Bloody hell Minho what are you doing?” He tried to recover from his ambush of feelings as he pushed away from the wall but he suddenly felt a towel and arms around him. Tears threatened but he didn’t move. “If you need to cry do it now before they worry too.” Those reassuring words were all it took for Newt to silently break down. His arms snaked around Minho’s torso and he quietly cried into his shoulder. The others must have gotten the hint because they all waited quietly for their friends to return a few minutes later.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before reading any of the books and just after watching The Scorch Trials. Newt is always the voice of reason while Thomas is the one who carries the emotions. He cries left and right in the book. I felt like giving new a bit more of a human scene.
> 
> It's also largely unedited still so forgive my errors. With The Death Cure getting closer I wanted to re-upload it.


End file.
